


Adorable Couple

by Nanostin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Kaede and Shuichi are so happy together, One Shot, This isn’t serious at all, fun write, it makes me happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanostin/pseuds/Nanostin
Summary: Shuichi and Kaede are a cute couple that makes everyone smile for their love and Kokichi and Miu are... the exact opposite! With that being said, Shuichi and Kaede find it necessary to try to help them gain a more sweet relationship.A V3 crossover for the Mickey Mouse Shorts episode, “Adorable Couple”.





	Adorable Couple

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t going to post this here at first because it was just a short, fast written story to tag along with a drawing I did, but then my brain went, “But you wrote Saimatsu in it... We must show people Saimatsu! Yeah, Saimatsu!” 
> 
> So, just a fun fact before you read, as this is a crossover for the Mickey Mouse episode “Adorable Couple”, the characters are actually wearing the outfits that the characters in Mickey Mouse wear. But Shuichi and Kaede are still wearing a shirt and Miu and Kokichi are still wearing pants!

Shuichi and Kaede skip happily around town, being as lovely as ever. Their love could actually make one vomit sugar if looked at for too long. Kaede’s even singing a song about how much she loves Shuichi, which the detective would’ve joined in if he wasn’t so shy in doing so. A joyful sun follows behind them. Their love was making even the flowers smile, but the flowers became weaker the more they walked until the buds were completely dead and flat on the ground.

The couple observes the negative atmosphere and finds another couple in the centre of it all: Miu and Kokichi. On top of them is a rain cloud luring over them specifically. The two are sitting on a bench, looking away from each other with grumpy faces until Kokichi breaks it with a smile and says sweetly, “Miu, darling, your fat, nasty legs are making me feel squished; mind getting off the bench… and away from the park so I could have my space?”

“It’s called being thick and sexy!” Miu spat back with not so much sweetness, “And if you’re really not into them then you should’ve gone with a loli to match your stupid shota look!”

Kokichi spits at her when she turns away from him only to do an angelic act when she glared at him.

“Oh no! Their not getting along!” Kaede exclaimed, putting her hands to her cheeks dramatically.

“It really is a shame…” Shuichi shakes his head and immediately follows it up with, “Oh well, I’m sure they’ll work things out!”

The boy was about to walk off when Kaede grabbed a hold of his arm and yanked him back. “Shuichi, no! We have to help them!”

“Oh come on, Kaede. We shouldn’t get into their love quarrels, they have to work things out by themselves,” Shuichi tried to reason. Kaede raised an eyebrow with an unimpressed look till Shuichi spilt, “Also, they’re really mean and make fun of my style and I just don’t want to talk to them!”

Knowing that he’d say something like that, Kaede rolled her eyes with a sigh, “You seriously need to toughen up, Shuichi…”

She holds him by the hand and brings him with her to where the other couple sits. “Hello, guys! My lover and I were going for a lovely stroll and happened to bump into you, so we thought that it’ll be a good idea for us to go on a double date,” Kaede suggested.

“Ooo, looks like Ms fix-it-all wants to stroke her ego by helping us out,” Kokichi snickered.

“Maybe she’ll gain some pride that that flat chest of hers made her lose,” Miu added.

“Wow, you guys caught me! How impressive…” Kaede held any reaction to insult them back with a smile, “Anyway, let’s all ride bikes together!”

“Let’s get you a treadmill so you can burn off those cow tits,” Miu responded.

Kaede was losing her patience. “You just said I have a flat chest, how can I suddenly-”

“Let’s get you a mirror so you can realize your outdated fashion sense,” Kokichi added.

“Kokichi, you’re literally walking around in a sailor outfit-”

Miu cuts her off with, “I guess the style doesn’t matter for Kaede as long as it’s short enough for boys to-”

“Shut up! I know you guys are just trying to annoy me!” Kaede fumed.

“Aw, but Kaede, can’t you see that we’re getting along?” Kokichi asks, “That’s what you want, right?”

“I want you guys to get along in a way that doesn’t involve insulting me!” Kaede pouted.

“Alright, bitch, gotcha,” Miu shifts her attention from Kaede to Shuichi and calls out, “Hey Suckichi, finally got a girl to hold your hand? Bet that’s as far as you’ll ever get to go in life.”

Shuichi tried his best to ignore her as if what she said didn’t bother him.

“Miu, you’re going to hurt little Shuichi’s fragile emo feelings!” Kokichi pouted sadly, “Now he’s going to blast his trashy emo screamo and we’ll all have to hear.”

“Ack-! I knew they’ll do this!” Shuichi cried, giving up on ignoring them. “I stayed quiet and yet they still came to me!”

“You guys can’t insult my boyfriend, either!” Kaede ordered, defending Shuichi. Miu and Kokichi groan out a “fine” and Kaede began to feel cheerful once more, saying, “Great! Now let’s go rent bikes!”

. . .

Kokichi slumps on the bike handle, groaning, “Miuuu, I can’t pedal our bike, you’re like an elephant in the back.”

“Brat, you’re legs never once touched the pedals!” Miu called him out on his lie. 

“Kaede and Shuichi are way ahead of us, I don’t even think that they noticed that we haven’t moved yet.”

“Don’t worry, I know a way to get us moving so fast that we’ll zoom right past them!” Miu claimed and pulled out what looked to be small belts, “I just wrap these bad boys invented by yours truly around our pedals, and they’ll do the pedalling for us!”

Way far ahead with Shuichi and Kaede, the two are pedalling along and humming a tune. “I love how we’re so in synch!” Kaede gushed.

“What? With our humming?” Shuichi asked.

“Our humming, our pedalling…” Kaede lowers her voice to be more gentle, “our heartbeats.”

Shuichi tries to hide his blushing face by lowering his head and stutters, “That’s- that’s sweet…”

Noticing his timid state, Kaede blushed, “D-don’t react like that! ...Now you have me feeling embarrassed, too…”

“Um… Kaede…” Shuichi mutters.

“Yeah…?”

“Where’s Miu and Kokichi?” 

Kaede looks back and notices that they’re not behind them. “Huh… I guess we’re a bit too fast for them… I’m sure they’ll catch up.”

Just as she said that, the two hear a strange noise that sounds like strong wind and sees a colourful blur zoom past them, making their hair fly along with the wind. They wouldn’t have known what that blur was if not from hearing the voice of Miu shouting, “Whoo-hoo! When we ride, we ride fast!”

Seeing a building up ahead, Kokichi shouts, “Miu! We’re going to crash into a restaurant!”

“Don’t piss yourself! I have the remote,” Miu presses on the remote to stop the belts only for the bike to come to a complete stop, sending them flying off and crashing through a restaurant window.

“Oh no!” Kaede and Shuichi cry in a union. They run inside the restaurant and find Kokichi and Miu on the floor with a knocked-over table behind them and spaghetti all around them.

“Oh look, a couple and spaghetti, isn’t that romantic?” Kokichi grumbles sarcastically.

“Could be more romantic if I didn’t have spaghetti slipping down my bra,” Miu responded with the same annoyed tone, “Or if you’d choose to do something about it…”

“Are you guys okay?” Shuichi asks, helping Kokichi up. 

“Oh yeah, we’re pretty dandy,” Kokichi answers while swiping some pasta off of his shirt. “You know, we crashed through a window and got stained with pasta and the owner of this restaurant is shouting at us in Italian,” Kokichi looks to the man who’s shouting a language that he doesn’t understand a single word of and looks back to Shuichi, “but we’re fine. Thanks for asking, you amazing detective.”

“Well Kaede, we did your idea; can we go back to yanking each other's hair now?” Miu asks. “I don’t mean in a perverted way, by the way… Not at this moment, anyway.”

“I- we-” Kaede looks at the bad situation they’re in and sighs, “Yeah, I guess you could…”

“No! That’s not right!” Shuichi shouted and regained a proper volume when seeing everyone look at him, “Um- now that we’ve gotten into it, I don’t want to quit here. Besides, if Miu and Kokichi want to be a couple, they should make each other happy just as you make me, Kaede…”

“Aww, Shuichi,” Kaede purred, holding her hands to her heart.

“Alright, Edgar Poe, what do you suggest we do?” Kokichi asks.

“Umm…” Shuichi thinks about it till an idea quickly pops to mind. “I got it!”

The couples are now dancing with a crowd at the park to performing jazz music- well, at least Shuichi and Kaede are, they were dancing together to the music like experts.

“Are you enjoying your time, Kaede?” Shuichi asked.

“Yes, but something tells me that you picked to do this for me instead of for Kokichi and Miu,” Kaede responded, still dancing to the rhythm.

“What makes you think so?”

“Look,” Kaede points at the two who seem like complete contrasts with one having her feet to the ground while the other is hopping around.

“Come on, Miu! Don’t you know how to do anything? Dance with me!” Kokichi whined.

“You’re not even dancing, you’re hopping around me thinking that you’re a fuckin’ bunny,” Miu huffed. “Besides, I only dance in bed.”

“That’s a surprise, I thought you’d be the type to dance in the trains and bathroom stalls too.”

“That’s some freaky shit! But you were hoping of that from me, weren’t you?”

After hearing that conversation, Shuichi knew what Kaede meant. “They’re fine, they just need a little push,” Shuichi encouraged. As the music was getting more upbeat, Kaede jumped in Shuichi’s hands, having him lift her up with a spin. 

Having the sunshine behind her made Shuichi feel as if he was lifting up an angle.

When he sets her down, he turns around to the other pair and says, “You saw that? Try doing something like that!”

“What? I’m not trusting Kokichi’s twig arms to lift me up,” Miu responded.

“Come on, Miu, it’s a lot easier than it looks!” Kaede encouraged and gave a devious smirk right after, “What? Afraid he’ll drop you? Are you going chicken?”

“Miu Iruma is no chicken!” Miu shouted. “Kokichi, I’m gonna run to you and you better catch me!”

“No way! I can’t do that!” Kokichi rejected.

“Why? Are you going to drop another fat joke on me? You’ve been really up with those kinds of jokes today…” 

“No, it’s not that-”

“Great! Catch me!” Without giving him any time, Miu ran into his hands and he managed to awkwardly have a hold on her and spin her around.

“Hey…! I’m actually doing it! Oh my gosh! I’m doing it!” Kokichi cheered, not noticing all the people who are backing away from wherever he’s stumbling to so they won’t get hit by a girl who’s rotating like a helicopter.

Miu felt really scared at that moment, but she was in no way going to show it. She tried to say confidently although still stutters a bit, “See- see that, Kaede? I’m no cock, I’m a fuckin’ boss!”

When she turned around to look at Kokichi once more, she noticed that his face looked a lot further than before, and also that she can now fully see his hands… and that’s when it hit her that she was flying like a shot put ball.

She screams before plummeting into a bush.

Feeling bad after accidentally throwing his girlfriend into a bush, Kokichi decided to be extra sweet as he fished her out, “Hey, darling… are you alright?”

“Alright? You threw me into the sky!” Miu shot, spitting out a leaf.

“And I’m very sorry. But hey, at least you never hit anyone, right? Nishishi…”

“Screw everyone else, you hurt me! Your stupid hands can’t even manage to keep one girl to you!”

Getting irritated, Kokichi snaps, “Alright, dumb bitch, I won’t be nice to you if you’re only going to give me your nasty spit in return. And why do you think I rejected the idea of spinning you?! Because I knew that I wouldn’t be able to hold you!”

Shuichi and Kaede watch the fight in horror. “Oh no… This is my fault, isn’t it?” Shuichi questioned, feeling ashamed.

“No it’s not, Shuichi!” Kaede comforted him, “They’ll naturally fight no matter what situation they’re in. We just have to make them see how ridiculous they’re being!”

. . .

Kokichi and Miu are now sitting on the bench they once sat on before, going back to their same grumpy expressions. They stare at Kaede and Shuichi shuffling their way towards them and doesn’t bother to continue looking at them once they made it.

“Oh great, it’s the two Cupids. Got any other stupid activities to throw us into?” Kokichi asked.

“No, no… This is about us,” Kaede smiled. “Shuichi and I are having a lover’s quarrel!”

“No way, did you catch Pooichi cheating on you?” Miu asked. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he did.”

“Do you think you look tough by making fun of people!?” Kaede spat at her, getting annoyed, “Because I could break you! I could break you right now and let everyone see-”

“Kaede! You’re supposed to be fighting with me…” Shuichi reminded her.

Kaede immediately stopped once remembering, “Oh yeah…”

Miu felt very grateful considering that she was getting scared enough to wet herself.

Shuichi clears his throat and begins to speak, “Listen, Kaede! I’m rude and sassy and I’m very mad at you!”

“Yeah, Shuichi! Give her a smackdown!” Kokichi cheers him on, which was not the reaction the detective was hoping for. Ignoring Kokichi’s cheers, Shuichi continues, “You’re always too loud and persistent and I love you so much for that because you’re so strong!”

There was a tone shift mid-sentence. In fact, the tone shifted so drastically that the rain cloud he attracted felt betrayed and went to Miu and Kokichi, giving Kaede and Shuichi space for the sun to come.

“Shuichi! You weren’t supposed to say that!” Kaede groaned but was still flattered. She takes a deep breath and attempts to bicker with him, “I’m mean and vulgar and I’m really mad at you! You’re never confident which sucks because you’re actually so amazing and cool and I love you so much!”

“Uh- Kaede, that rain cloud isn’t going to move if you keep that up!” Shuichi reminded her.

“Really? But I think I’m doing a pretty good job at fighting with you,” Kaede responded. The couple continues their strange argument which is really just aggressively showering each other with compliments. 

“Ugh, look at those vanilla ass amateurs trying to insult each other,” Miu rolled her eyes. “I bet we could do way better.”

“With someone as easy to insult as you, of course we could,” Kokichi agreed.

“You’re really here telling me that with your pale rat face?” Miu shot back.

“Even a liar like me can’t lie about it, Miu: you’re a dirty slut.”

“Well you’re a failed abortion.”

“You’re a used flesh-light!” 

“Hey, at least that means that people would want to touch me; you’re so stinky that no one would want to lay a finger on you!”

“Bitch!”

“Cunt!”

“Whore!”

“Horny virgin!”

The smiles on their faces really let them know that they were enjoying themselves.

“Come one, Shuichi! We have to get this right! Can’t you gain a firm footing just this once?” Kaede huffed, actually beginning to get annoyed.

“Can’t you listen to my plans just this once? We had one from the start but you completely strayed from it!” Shuichi shot back, getting equally annoyed.

“Calling me strong is not an insult!”

“How am I supposed to insult someone like you? That’s impossible!”

Kokichi and Miu were shooting insults at each other to the point where they were shoving their faces close enough to touch noses. Noticing this, Kokichi smirked while ordering, “Get out of my face, mutt! I don’t want to smell your poo for breath!”

“Telling your girlfriend to get out of your face is a virgin move! You’re supposed to do this!” Miu grabbed Kokichi’s head from the back and pulled him into a kiss.

The shifts in tone from all four people made the sun and rain cloud so confused as they switched sides that they at some point clashed together, creating a vibrant rainbow.

Kokichi pushed Miu aside, bubbling like a child, “Whoaa! A rainbow!”

“It’s so pretty!” Kaede added.

“It’s not that great…! I don’t care about it! ...You have to be a fucking child to get excited over something as lame as a rainbow!” Miu pretended to sound unamused but was badly failing in doing so.

“Our love was balanced enough to form a rainbow… That’s amazing,” Shuichi admired.

Miu responded, “That sounds like some gay shit.”

“I refuse to end this on that sentence,” Kaede deadpanned.

“Let’s end this by skipping towards the rainbow together!” Kokichi gleamed.

“That really sounds like some gay shit,” Miu said.

“Miu! Stop ruining the last line and skip with your lover while singing!” Kaede demanded.

“You guys are the ones forcing me to say stupid things by suggesting stupid things!” Miu argued.

“Um, yeah, that actually sounds pretty embarrassing,” Shuichi agreed.

“Alright then, since Kaede and I are the only ones who want to skip towards the rainbow, then I guess we’ll just do it together,” Kokichi shrugged and held Kaede’s hand- which she allowed him to do so, and began to skip away with her.

Shuichi noticed Miu’s eye twitch and tried to comfort her, “It’s alright, Miu, I’m sure they’ll come back for us. One of the most important things for a healthy relationship is trust-”

“Hey! Let go of her hand!” Miu ignored Shuichi and ran after them which made them break their skipping into running and their singing into laughing. “I’m your only big titty blonde bitch, dammit!”

Shuichi shuffled the ground a bit before running right after them, “Kaede, I suddenly gained the spirit to skip with you! You’d rather be with me, right? You won’t leave me by myself, right!?”


End file.
